Changmin's Point of View
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJaeMin] Sudut pandang Changmin tentang keluarga barunya. Summary gak menarik. Baca aja kalo penasaran. DLDR!


**Changmin's Point of View**

Tittle: Changmin's Point of View

Casts: Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and Go Ahra

Genre: Family-drama-Mpreg-etc

Length: one shoot

Disclaimer: All of casts isn't mine. They're belong to God, themselves, family, and other who loved them. But, the story is mine.

Warning: Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca oleh kaum non-YJS karena bisa menimbulan salah presepsi. Saya cuma pinjam nama, bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dengan maksud tertentu. Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf sebelumnya, karena saya tidak berniat memplagiat siapapun dan kalaupun ada sedikit mirip-mirip itu adalah _real_ ketidaksengajaan.

 **Let's check out!**

Jung Changmin merasa laki-laki di depannya ini adalah sumber ketidak-adilan baginya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah seperti itu setelah menghancurkan keluarganya? Dia tidak bodoh. Memang, dia hanya bocah cilik berusia delapan tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang menimpa keluarga hangatnya, dulu.

Laki-laki di depannya ini bernama Kim Jaejoong, atau sekarang yang dengan enggan Changmin akui bisa juga disebut Jung Jaejoong karena ia telah menikah dengan ayahnya tiga tahun lalu. Membuat keluarganya yang dulu hangat dan nyaman tercerai-berai sejak kedatangan pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu. Tapi yang Changmin tahu, pemuda itu tidaklah sebaik wajahnya. Mana ada pemuda baik-baik tetapi menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain?

Bahkan, sampai sekarang Changmin pun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang berwibawa itu lebih memilih laki-laki sepertinya dibandingkan dengan ibunya yang cantik penuh keibuan? Yah, walaupun terkadang ibu kandungnya itu sibuk, tetapi wanita itu masih sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk Changmin. Dan Changmin merasa bahwa ibunya adalah ibu terhebat di dunia!

''Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yunho, Minnie-ah,'' kata Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, ''Ayo masuk. Aku senang sekali kau ke sini.'' Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Changmin tidak bisa untuk tidak mendecih pelan di depan pria itu. Pria yang seumur hidupnya akan tetap dibencinya walaupun pria itu tidak tahu.

Changmin sebenarnya enggan untuk tinggal di rumah ayahnya yang sekarang sudah mempunyai istri baru semenjak bercerai dengan ibunya. Tapi apa daya? Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Walaupun ia hanya akan tinggal sebulan di rumah ini. Ibunya harus ke luar negeri mengurus bisnisnya, jadi dia dititipkan di sini, rumah ayahnya yang dulu sempat ia tinggali. Tapi ia sangat enggan. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena 'ibu' tirinya, Kim Jaejoong, yang sudah merebut ayahnya dari Go Ahra, ibu kandungnya.

Apalagi pria di depannya ini sedang menggendong adik tiri Changmin, membuat Changmin merasa ia tersaingi. Changmin semakin heran kala mendengar dari bibir ibunya bahwa ia punya seorang adik tiri dua tahunan yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung? Itu sangat tidak rasional di otak jeniusnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Dan Kim Jaejoong membuktikannya.

Changmin memasuki _mansion_ yang dulunya ia tempati bersama ibunya, Go Ahra, tanpa sepatah kata apa pun, meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang masih membeku di ambang pintu. Segera, pria cantik itu mengejar Changmin dan menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah angkuh putra pertama suaminya.

''Kau akan sekamar dengan Moonbin, Minnie, kalau kau mau,'' ujar Jaejoong lembut. ''Kamar yang ditempati Moonbin adalah kamarmu dulu. Maaf jika dipakai Moonbin. Eomma bisa memindahkan Moonbin ke kamar yang lain jika kau tidak ingin sekamar dengannya.''

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak, menatap ibu tirinya sengit, ''Aku tidak peduli akan sekamar dengan siapa. Dan yang perlu aku garis bawahi, jangan pernah memanggilku Minnie, karena hanya ibuku saja yang boleh memanggilku begitu.''

Jaejoong masih setia menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, ''Tetapi.. bukankah sekarang aku juga ibumu, Changmin?''

Changmin mendengus, bocah cilik itu merasa emosinya berada di ubun-ubun, ''Ya, ibu tiri.'' Gumamnya begitu jelas.

''Jadi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Minnie' ?''

''Tidak. Terima kasih.''

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia membiarkan Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya dulu, kamar yang dulu ia tempati sebelum ada dirinya, kamar yang sekarang juga adalah kamar Jung Moonbin, putranya dengan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mau berada di posisi ini jika ia bisa memilih. Ia tidak mau di posisi buruknya yang dicap sebagai perebut suami orang oleh Changmin dan Ahra juga orang-orang lain di luar sana, meskipun hal itu benar. Ia tidak kuasa menolak pesona Yunho saat pria dewasa itu menyatakan perasaan padanya empat tahun silam, membuat perasaannya semakin dalam pada pria itu. Dan setahun setelah _affair_ mereka, Yunho berani membawanya ke hadapan sang istri juga Changmin yang saat itu berumur lima tahun, mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu akan menikahinya dan menceraikan Ahra. Membuatnya merasakan tatapan benci juga kecewa yang dilayangkan Ahra padanya, dan tatapan nyalang si kecil Changmin. Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada itu?

Changmin menatap enggan Jaejoong yang sibuk membuka koper dan menata bajunya di lemari setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Moonbin di ranjang, yang sekarang juga ditempati olehnya.

Changmin menatap balita berusia dua tahunan itu intens. Dan Changmin begitu kecewa mendapati wajah bocah itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, dan Changmin benci hal itu. Dulu, ia sering dibandingkan dengan sang ayah karena memiliki kemiripan wajahnya dengan sang ayah. Sekarang, entahlah, mungkin ia akan dibandingkan dengan Moonbin. Berbagi kasih sayang dari ayahnya saja ia tidak rela, apalagi harus dibanding-bandingkan?

''Hyung,'' panggil bocah kecil itu pada Changmin.

''Ne?'' Jawab Changmin ragu.

''Main, yuk?'' ajak balita itu riang, tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi putih rapinya.

Dan entah bagaimana Changmin menyetujui ajakan adik tirinya. Ia dan Moonbin sekarang sibuk bermain, melupakan bahwa Jaejoong sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, dan diam-diam keluar dari kamar itu.

Changmin tidak bisa untuk tidak iri kali ini. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan. Ayahnya –Yunho— sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, dan mereka sedang makan malam buatan ibu tirinya.

Hal pertama yang tidak Changmin sukai adalah, suasana ini sangat berbeda. Tidak ada Go Ahra lagi di samping mereka, melainkan tergantikan oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Hal kedua adalah fakta bahwa Jaejoong pandai memasak. Ia dulu sering makan malam di luar karena ibunya memang tidak bisa memasak, atau sekadar _delivery_. Dan sekarang, fakta bahwa ibu tirinya bisa memasak sedikit membuat hatinya merasa tak enak.

Ia tahu alasan pertama kenapa ayahnya menikahi pria itu:

 **Kim Jaejoong pintar memasak**

Hal ketiga yang tidak Changmin sukai adalah saat Moonbin sangat diperhatikan oleh ayahnya dan ibu tirinya. Ayahnya bahkan menyuapi Moonbin, dan Changmin sadar bahwa dulu ia yang berada di posisi itu.

''Kau tidak makan, Changmin-ah?'' kata Yunho pada Changmin. Sedikit heran melihat anaknya yang mempunyai nafsu makan melebihi batas itu hanya diam menatap makanannya.

Changmin tertegun. Bahkan sekarang ayahnya sudah tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Minnie'. Apa ia memang sudah dilupakan oleh ayahnya?

Batin Changmin berteriak, ia tidak rela hal ini terjadi. Dan yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertinya hanya berdiri dan berlari pergi menuju kamarnya, berharap sang ayah paham jika ia juga butuh diperhatikan.

Changmin menangis tergugu di dalam kamarnya. Ia berbaring telungkup memeluk boneka bambi pemberian dari ayahnya saat ia berumur lima tahun, boneka yang sengaja dibawanya karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur tanpa boneka itu di sisinya. Changmin menggerakkan kepalanya, sekadar mengintip siapa yang membuka pintu kamar yang lupa dikuncinya.

Kim Jaejoong datang menghampirinya.

Ibu tirinya itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Changmin datar.

''Ayahmu tidak melupakanmu, Changmin-ah.''

Suara halus itu, Changmin tidak suka suara halus itu. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria yang mempunyai suara halus seperti itu, bahkan mengalahkan ibunya sendiri.

''Papa tidak menyayangiku lagi.'' bisik Changmin yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong. Pria itu menggeleng tegas. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk mengelus rambut tebal Changmin.

''Anio.. ayahmu masih sangat menyayangimu. Bagaimana kau bisa punya pikiran seperti itu?''

''Papa tidak perhatian padaku lagi, ia lebih menyayangi Moonbin sekarang.''

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia paham, Changmin hanya bocah berusia delapan tahun yang masih sangat butuh perhatian. Walaupun anak itu berusaha terlihat dewasa, tapi tetap saja sisi kanak-kanaknya masih sangat melekat di bocah itu. Ia akan membicarakan masalah ini pada Yunho nantinya.

''Bukan begitu. Appamu sama sayangnya padamu dan Moonbin. Ia tidak membeda-bedakan kalian.''

''Jinjja?'' Changmin menyipitkan matanya yang basah, menatap ibu tirinya, berharap ada kebohongan ditiap kata-katanya. Tapi sejauh yang Changmin lihat, ia tidak melihat ada kebohongan dibibir yang kian tersenyum itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Nde, tentu saja.''

''Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu,'' kata Changmin jujur, ''Kau membuat keluarga kami berantakan.''

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam. Senyum di bibir pria itu memudar. Ia menatap Changmin penuh penyesalan.

''Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan mengulang masa lalu Changmin. Aku akan lebih memilih tidak hadir diantara kalian dan merusak semuanya.'' Ujar Jaejoong pedih.

''Jadi, bisakah kau mengembalikan keluargaku seperti dulu?''

Changmin tahu bahwa ini permintaan paling konyol di dunia. Tapi, di sisi lain, ada harapan bahwa ibu tirinya akan melepaskan ayahnya untuk ibunya. Changmin menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong yang terdiam.

''Maafkan aku Changmin, aku tidak bisa.''

Dan Changmin benci saat Jaejoong mengatakannya penuh penyesalan lalu pria itu pergi tanpa menatapnya. Changmin menatap punggung ibu tirinya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, memegang knop pintu, dan berbalik menatap Changmin yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

''Maafkan aku Changmin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa.''

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir ibu tirinya, setelah itu ia menutup pintu, membiarkan Changmin merutuki permintaan konyolnya yang baru seperkian detik lalu ia lontarkan. Harusnya ia tahu, bagaimana mungkin ibu tirinya itu akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan ayahnya? Tidak mungkin.

Changmin menyeka sudut matanya yang berair. Ia menarik selimut sampai dagu dan memejamkan mata. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi harinya, Changmin tidak suka suasana yang mengingatkannya pada kenangannya dulu.

Kini, ibu tirinya duduk di meja makan, melayani ayahnya, dia, dan juga adik tirinya dengan begitu baik. Dulu, saat sarapan pagi seperti ini, Ahra –ibunya— akan membuatkannya _sandwich_ (hanya itu yang bisa dibuat oleh Ahra) dan walaupun hanya _sandwich_ , Changmin sangat menghargai usaha ibunya untuk menyenangkannya dengan memberinya makan hasil usaha ibunya sendiri.

Dan pagi ini, ibu tirinya itu membuat _sandwich_ , itu mengingatkan Changmin pada ibunya yang kini berada di Jerman. Ah, Changmin jadi sangat merindukan ibunya.

''Maaf aku hanya membuat ini, Changmin,'' Changmin menatap datar pada ibu tirinya yang meletakkan dua potong _sandwich_ di piringnya, ''Kata Yunho, kau sangat menyukai _sandwich_. Jadi aku membuatkan ini.''

Changmin menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya. Changmin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum padanya. Changmin merasakan perasaan hangat saat ayahnya membelai rambutnya penuh sayang.

''Makan, Minnie. Cepatlah besar, jagoan Papa.''

Changmin mengangguk semangat. Changmin sangat bahagia, ayahnya memanggilnya Minnie lagi, dan itu membuatnya merasa kasih sayang yang sama seperti dulu yang pernah di dapatnya.

''Nde, Papa!'' ucapnya antusias. Yunho –ayahnya—terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Changmin yang kini dengan semangat memakan _sandwich_ nya.

''Aissh, kau makan berantakan sekali Binnie-ah,'' Changmin melihat ibu tirinya yang dengan telaten menyeka bubur di pinggir mulut Moonbin, ''Makanlah dengan rapi seperti hyungmu.''

Changmin tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti ini.

Alasan kedua kenapa ayahnya menikahi pria itu:

 **Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok yang penuh keibuan**

Changmin saat ini duduk di ruang keluarga. Tangan kecilnya memegang PSP, benda yang mutlak ada untuknya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tinggal di rumah ini, ini adalah hari terakhirnya, dan sore ini ibunya akan datang menjemputnya.

Changmin entah kenapa merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Ia bukan sosok ibu yang buruk, menurutnya. Ia tidak diperlakukan kasar dan semena-mena seperti dalam dongeng atau pun drama yang ditontonnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah diperlakukan sangat baik oleh ibu tirinya itu. Dan itu yang membuat Changmin merasa bersalah, karena selama ini ia kurang bersikap baik pada Jaejoong.

Changmin melirik jam dinding di depannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore lebih sepuluh menit, dan ia harus segera bersiap-siap karena ibunya akan datang pukul setengah empat sore.

Ia meloncat dari sofa yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Melangkah riang menuju kamarnya, hendak membereskan barang yang akan dibawanya sore ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya saat melihat ibu tirinya menutup pintu kamar, sudah menyeret koper berbentuk beruangnya di tangannya.

''Ah kau Changmin. Aku sudah membereskannya untukmu.''

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Bocah kecil itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah ibu tirinya menuju teras rumah. Ibu tirinya itu duduk di salah satu kursi teras, menyangga kopernya di dinding, dan memangku Moonbin. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri duduk di kursi samping Jaejoong. Changmin melihat ayahnya yang baru saja mandi menghampiri mereka. Ayahnya mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya, dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan pria dewasa itu.

''Papa akan sangat merindukanmu, Minnie-ah,'' Kata Yunho pada Changmin. Pria dewasa itu mengecup bertubi-tubi pipi Changmin. '' Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama Papa saja?''

''Papa sudah ada Moonbin. Kalau Min ikut Papa, Mama akan kesepian.'' Ujarnya bersikap netral.

Yunho tersenyum bangga pada Changmin, ''Anak Papa yang jenius ini sudah berpikir dewasa seperti ini. Siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?'' katanya mencoba berkelakar.

Changmin mendengus. ''Aku kan memang jenius.''

Yunho tertawa kecil. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anaknya yang memang jenius itu.

Tak lama, datang sebuah mobil Audi hitam. Changmin tahu betul jika itu adalah mobil ibunya. Dan benar saja, turun seorang wanita cantik dari mobil itu. Ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam, dan wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan gaya yang angkuh.

Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan memeluk erat pinggang ibunya saat wanita itu sudah di depannya. Ahra hanya tersenyum manis saat Changmin memeluknya. Ia mengacak rambut Changmin lembut dan membuka kaca mata hitamnya, melihat mantan suami dan istri barunya.

Tatapan mengintimidasi bisa Jaejoong rasakan dari Ahra. Wanita itu punya aura yang cukup untuk mengintimidasinya, apalagi ditambah dengan matanya, Jaejoong yakin siapa pun tak akan kuat merasakan aura itu.

''Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku dengan baik, Oppa.'' Kata Ahra pada Yunho. Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya singkat pada Yunho sebagai tanda penghormatan atas jasa Yunho.

''Changmin juga anakku, Ahra.''

''Ya.''

Changmin menghela napas. Ia tahu betul, semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, hubungan ibu dan ayahnya itu kurang baik. Apalagi hubungan ibunya dengan Jaejoong.

''Papa, kapan-kapan Papa harus main ke rumah Mama.'' Ujar Changmin menatap ayahnya. Pria dewasa yang ditatapnya itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

''Arraso, Papa akan sering-sering main ke sana untuk melihat jagoan Papa.'' Balas Yunho. Pemuda dewasa itu membungkukkan badannya dan mencium pipi Changmin gemas. ''Dan yang harus Min ingat adalah, Min akan selalu menjadi jagoan Papa.''

Yunho kemudian memberikan koper Changmin pada Ahra. Entah kenapa atmosfir nya menjadi beda. Mantan suami istri itu tersenyum canggung satu sama lain saat Ahra menggumamkan kata _'Terimakasih'_.

Ahra lalu menarik koper Changmin. Ia menggandeng Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Wanita itu membungkuk pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, diikuti oleh Changmin.

''Jangan sungkan main ke sini, Changmin,'' kata Jaejoong, ''Kami akan merindukanmu.''

Changmin bisa melihat ibu tirinya itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Changmin tertegun sejenak. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah ibunya.

Kenapa Changmin baru sadar?

Mungkin alasan ketiga kenapa ayahnya menikahi pria itu:

 **Kim Jaejoong sangat cantik**

Dan mungkin Changmin belum menemukan alasan-alasan lain kenapa sang ayah lebih memilih pria itu daripada ibunya. Mungkin lain kali Changmin akan mencari tahu sendiri.

 **END**

Halo :D

Ara bawa Fanfic _absurd_ lagi -_- asdfghjkl :3

Ara sekarang sering banget ya buat Fanfic dengan tema yang serupa: Step Mother

Maaf yaa.. entahlah, Ara buat Fanfic ini setelah melihat sendiri gimana hubungan teman Ara dengan ibu tirinya, dan tadaaaaa~ tercetuslah ide membuat Fanfic ini.

Ini emang real story temen Ara, yang dia ceritain sama Ara dan Ara liat sendiri gimana hubungan mereka yang kalau dibilang buruk sih enggak, baik juga enggak. Tapi gak semuanya sama loh, Ara rombak sebagian.

Semoga kalian suka yaaaaaa


End file.
